(a) Field
The present disclosure relates generally to display devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to display devices having improved light emission and color reproducibility.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, there is a liquid crystal display in which a field generating electrode is positioned in one of two display panels. A plurality of thin film transistors and a plurality of pixel electrodes are positioned in a matrix configuration on one display panel (hereinafter referred to as ‘a thin film transistor array panel’) included in the liquid crystal display. Color filters of red, green, and blue are positioned on the other display panel (hereinafter referred to ‘a common electrode panel’), and a common electrode covers an entire surface thereof.
However, in the display device, light loss is generated in a polarizer and the color filters. Accordingly, a display device including a color conversion panel to realize the display device while reducing light loss and having high efficiency has been proposed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.